Rebirth
Reborning (Or rebirthing) in Miner's Haven clears everything you own (with everything currently placed exploding into nothing), with the exception of Premium, Vintage, and Reborn items. You in return receive a high quality Reborn item, above the Almighty tier - these items are some of the most powerful in the game. All servers are notified when you rebirth, and Genesis is achieved once you are on your 5th life, which by then you will have spent half a sextillion on rebirths. Doing so will award you with a shiny badge for your collection.You can rebirth by clicking the gear (Next to shop button), and clicking the golden plus button near to the bottom of the interface. After 5 lives have been achieved, the player reaches Genesis, and is rewarded with a badge (though no other benefits come with this). This was changed drastically in the Rebirth Update. The Items and Requirements The requirements are simple but time-consuming: Reach 25,000,000,000,000,000,000 dollars (25Qn). Each rebirth will cost 20% more to rebirth again, though you will be aided with the powerful reborn items you have obtained. After life 20, rebirth prices will increase to 4,500,000,000,000,000,000,000 (4.5sx). There are currently fifteen Reborn tier items in the game (as of the 26th of November, 2015, not including Righteous Will) Reborn Tier Items In order of popularity according to this poll started by Berezaa. 1) Tesla Resetter Description: "An amazing machine that removes all status effects such as Radioactive and Flaming from an ore and removes all tags, allowing ore to go through limit upgraders once again! Can only be used once." This massive upgrader rids ore of status tags such as radioactivity, fire, and other things that can potentially harm ore. Additionally, it allows ore to be upgraded again by upgraders that have a limit on how many times you can upgrade with it. Can only be used once, and only once no matter how many you have.This item is very useful when having access to several limit upgraders in any stage of game. This can be acquired after Life 5. 2) Newtonium Mine A Reborn-tier mine that produces two 1x1x1 ores worth from 1B-5B every 0.7 seconds. It's the most valuable mine in the game and is great for a fast rebirth. For obvious reasons, this mine cannot be used with cell furnaces. This item can be received on the 5th life and beyond. 3) Nature's Grip A cell furnace that processes ore under $1,000 for 25,000 times its value. Ore worth more than $1,000 is magically multiplied by 200,000,000x its value. This can mean up to 20T per ore when paired with a Massive Diamond Mine, and thus the Nature's Grip is excellent, especially for the early stages of the game where one is saving up to create a setup to get them to rebirth. You can get this on your first rebirth. 4) Massive Diamond Mine The mine produces around $100,000 worth of ore, every 12 seconds. The ore is 3x3x4 in size. Best paired with the Nature's Grip, one ore will give you 20T when it is paired. This useless piece of junk can be acquired on your First rebirth. 5) Quantum Ore Cleaner A reborn-tier upgrader that quadruples the value of ores, but can only be used once. You can notice that it's look similar to Digital Ore Cleaner. An upgrader achieved upon 1st rebirth. 6) Frozen Justice The Frozen Justice is a massive furnace that processes ore as 6x the value. However, ore that is on fire are processed for 18 times the value. Now with the new update, it is 27x when on fire AND sparkling (with Regular/Flaming Schrodinger Elevator). This amazing furnace is achievable at Life 1. 7) Dreamer's Fright Subtracts research points and cash at random whenever ores are processed. Randomly multiplies the value of each ore from 1x to 45x, making it quite a gamble. One could obtain enough money to rebirth from a single ore, but at the same time, there is an equal chance the ore will be worth little. The maximum cash Dreamers Fright can take is enough so that you only have 10 cents (0.1) left. This wonky furnace can be gotten as early as Life 5. 8) Dreamer's Might A furnace that subtracts 1T from the ore and then processes it for 25 times its value. If your ore is below 1T, Dreamers Might won't process it. It is only good when you can easily receive Qd/Qn+ ore and above. This now dethroned furnace stands at a 10th life+ exclusive. 9) Ore Illuminator A reborn-tier upgrader that quintuples (x5) the value of ores. However, ore must be given five seconds before it can be upgraded or processed by a furnace, otherwise it will be destroyed. This great upgrader can be received at Life 10+. 10) Flaming Schrodinger Evaluator (Was not in poll) A Schrodinger Evaluator that is on fire and gives 5X more ore value and accept 5X more ore than the original Schrodinger. It gives red sparkles instead of blue sparkles to ore. Another Life 10+ item. 11) Big Bad Blaster (Was not in poll) A portable upgrader that triples the value of ore and sets it on fire and can be used unlimited times. This upgrader can explode and destroy ore. Now it's been nerfed and stands as a Genesis exclusive. 12) Industrial Firecrystal Mine (Was not in poll) An industrial mine that has been added in the Spooky Update. It gives you 50M-.8B alone but it can give Qd if you attach it Nature's Grip. Needs a Coal Mine to fuel it. This is the newest 1st life item. 13) Lightningbolt Refiner (Was not in poll) A 3-long 4-wide upgrader that randomly increases ore value from 0% to 700%. Requires clicking on a button to power. Now dethroned from supermegaoverpowered and Life 5+. 14) Dark Magic (Was not in poll) This furnace normally gives x12 the ore's value, but when activated through a special Radio GUI, it is x45. This supernova of a furnace is Life 10+. 15) Sword God Shrine (Was not in poll) Gives out dark hearts, a very over-powered sword! This is the only sword of it's kind and renders the Sword Master Pass almost useless except for the force-field tool, only available from Life 20+. 16) Righteous Will (Upcoming & not in poll) 1 of the 4 reborn items coming out in the Secret Update. Although no-information was meant to be leaked by Berezaa, a glitch was found by UndeniableLimited displaying the details of the infuser now known as Righteous Will. There has been a screenshot taken as well. The glitch was on the Rank page in the shop; upon clicking on the Explosive Infuser, it displayed this. Obviously it's not going to be $50M, it's a reborn item! As shown in the picture, this will grant complete immunity to Explosive Infuser enemies, gives you a higher chance to survive Zwambies as well as +30 health and +4 speed! Trivia *At one point when changing the prices to rebirth to increase as you gain more lives, the first life was accidentally made free, followed by hundreds of rebirths announced in the chat. *At one point in the Halloween Event, Berezaa accidentally made all rebirths free for a short time. This was fixed almost immediately, and thousands of rebirths were announced in the chat while the bug was unpatched.